A New Unleashed Love
by SirSweeneyTodd7
Summary: Benjamin is about to get shipped off to Australia and Mrs. Lovett goes to see him off to reveal something very big which ends in a very unexpected goodbye. How will he react? How will his wife Lucy react?
1. Chapter 1: Finding the right words

A/N declaimer I do not own Sweeney Todd

"Benjamin! Benjamin Barker!"

The dock was teeming with people, mostly sailors who were preparing to set sail. Among them were there guards, and between them, a pale, sullen man. His hands were cuffed and one of the guards clutched it with sweaty hands. At the sound of his name, he turned searching desperately for that sound.

"Benjamin!"

There. He spotted her. Red tangled hair. Flour- dusted corset. White complexion. There was no doubt about it. It was her.

"Nellie!" He shouted lunging in her direction. He gasped as the sharp pain that ran rejiggered his wrists as the guards pulled him back. "Please." he pleaded. Give me a minute with her.

Nellie was standing before him panting. Benjamin was shocked to see tears trickling down her pale cheeks. In all the years he'd known her, she'd never cried. Not once. And they'd known each other since he was sixteen. Even when her sister, Sarah, died of smallpox, she'd not she'd a tear. Oh, sure she'd been upset, but she put on a brave face. That was one do the things he liked about her.

"You have five minutes."

Then the cuffs were off and his arms were around her. "Nellie." He murmured. His face presses into her messy curls, "Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?"

"At home," Nellie gasped between sobs. "I tried to get her to come, but she wouldn't. She said it would only hurt more l. And she didn't want to bring Johanna down to the dock, not during flu season, love."

Although he was disappointed, he refused to let it show, whispering, "Take care of her for me, will you pet? And my little girl. Make sure she knows her daddy loves her."

Nellie didn't respond, but the tears flowed faster, her sobs gaining volume.

"There, there Nellie. Was it something I said?"

"Oh Benjamin!" She cried. "I'm such a coward!"

"Hush Nellie." Benjamin whispered. "You're the bravest soul I know. Lucy is going to need you. She's not strong like you. No one is."

Nellie shook her head "if I were breve, I would've told you years ago! I never would of hidden it."

Benjamin was puzzled, and it showed, though she couldn't see it. "Hidden what?"

Nellie pulled back to look at him, a glimmer of a smile on her pale pink lips. He watched her tear-stained face while her eyes roved his.

"I'm in love with you." She breathed.

Lucy held Johanna to her chest, looking out her window to the dark, stormy sky. "I have to go to him." She whispered.

"Nellie!" She called walking over to the door. She peered down the stairs, listening for the bakers hurried footsteps, or her rolling pin pounding dough. "Mrs. Lovett?" All was silent.

She gently laid Johanna in her crib, wrapped a shawl tight around her shoulders, and rushed down the stairs. Nellie was no where to be found. Saying a silent prayer that Johanna would be alright on her own, Lucy left the shop.

The streets were nearly deserted, an ominous sign of a coming storm. Lucy paid the weather no heed, too determined to find her husband and say one final good bye, to look at him and to embed him in her memory.

At long last she reached the docks. Now, if she could only find Benjamin.

He took a deep breath, staring down at her with mild surprise.

Nellie forced her gaze away, her sallow cheeks tinged with pink. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I shouldn't have said that. Here you are, leaving your wife and child, against your will, and I'm troubling you with some stupid-"

Her sentence ended abruptly as his lips met hers. It started as a awkward kiss, but then as they moved to embrace each other it became more comfortable. He held her close, thinking of the friend she'd had been. How much he cares about her. And how he was glad to be spending his last moment in London with her.

And both were so wrapped in this unexpected goodbye, they failed to notice the ashen-faced angel struggling for breath.

A/N: I know I had to cliff hang it a bit. Reviews are appreciated and please if you have any ideas where I can go with this let me know, I have some ideas myself just trying to develop them and I'll try updating as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while to update finals in school were in the way of me writing and then I've been spending time with family but hopefully chapters will be posted faster. I decided to make this chapter a flashback when Ben and Nellie first meet and such before he meets Lucy. **

It was a warm summer day in London, Benjamin who was seventeen at the time was sitting under a tree in the park drawing. It helped him relax, and to get away from his house for a bit. He didn't have the greatest home life to begin with anyways, his dad a drunk and abusive to both him and his mother. They didn't want to stay but they had no choice since they have nowhere else to go. He figured he could handle another year of his father since he would be eighteen then but he couldn't just leave his mother there with that prick. Ben decided to put the situation in the back of his head and decides to focus on what to draw.

Nellie walked to the park thinking it was a nice day to be out and to enjoy a nice book. She was reading Romeo and Juliet; it was one of her favorite books. She had always dreamed of finding a love like Romeo and Juliet did someday. She was so deep in thought that she didn't know she was at the park and was now standing right in front of Benjamin. He looked up at her curiously seeing how beautiful she was and bit his bottom lip. "Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

Nellie looked down at him and blushed deeply feeling embarrassed a bit that she was standing there awkwardly above him. "Oh, um no. Thanks though, I was just going to go read." She said quickly not wanting to make it anymore awkward. Benjamin nodded and Nellie walked over to another tree nearby and sat down and began to read. Benjamin watched her observantly wondering what she was reading and he thought about it for a moment looking down at his sketchbook and decided to secretly draw her. He found her very beautiful and she was in perfect lighting. He started with her head and hair making sure to get her curls just right. Then he began drawing her facial features, her pale pink lips and her chocolate brown eyes. He continued on drawing her, blushing at times when he would get to different parts of her, the more intimate parts of her that were visible to him.

After he was finished he smiled at his work satisfied that it looked almost as perfect as she did and as he looked up he noticed she was watching him and he swallowed nervously afraid that she would be angry at him for drawing her without her permission and watched as she came over to him again as she did before she went and read her book. "Whatca doing?" she asked softly and calmly.

"Um, j-just drawing." He said nervously as he looked up at her. She smiled softly finding it cute that he was nervous and doesn't see why he should be nervous and she sits down next to him and looks at him then down at his sketchbook. "May I?" She asks. He nods and hands it to her and she looks through it with great care as if they would tear if she didn't. "These are amazing" she says smiling brightly at his drawing getting close to the most recent drawing he did of her.

He smile more becoming less nervous and is glad that someone appreciates his work. "Thank you, though I don't think they are that great." He says a frowns a bit. She looks over at him surprised and shakes her head. "Not good? Are you insane? I couldn't draw like this to save my life." She says and chuckles softly then turns to the page where there was the picture of her and she gasps a bit but in a good way and admires it. "This…this is beautiful." She said still looking at it taking in every detail. He smiles wider and sighs in relief that she liked it and wasn't mad about it either. "Just like you." He said softly. She looked at him and blushed deeply. "Really?" He nodded in response. "What's your name?" He asked. "Nellie and yours?" She responded "Benjamin." He said and she smiled liking that name a lot. He smiled liking her name as well thinking it really fits her and looked up and saw it was getting dark.

"It's getting late." He said and looking at her again. She nodded and sighed wanting to spend more time with him and she got up. "Yes I ought to head home." He nodded and got up as well and thought about it wanting to spend a bit more time with her as well.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked hoping she'd say yes. She smiled brightly at the question and nodded quickly. "Yes, I'd very much like that." She said as she took his hand without thinking. He looked down at their hands and smiled and liked the gesture and held her hand and walked her home.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to Nellie's house and they were now on the steps to her front door. "Well here we are." She said looking at him and is a bit sad not wanting to part from him and he as well did not want to leave at least not like this and he stepped forward and leaned in slowly until their lips met into a gentle kiss and she was surprised at his action but responded by kissing back and she felt like she was in heaven. He gently pulled her closer and she too this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and thought about it and remembered her parents weren't going to home until the end of this week and smiled and whispered against his lips. "My parents won't be home till Friday if you want to come in for a bit?" He smiled back and nodded and opened the door and followed her in and closed the door behind them.

As he turned back around his lips met hers again in a more passionate way this time he deepened it a bit and she moaned softly at it and gently gripped the back of his hair and deepened it back slipping her tongue into his mouth in search of his. He gently pressed her body to the wall and pinned her hands above her head and used his free hand to work at the strings of her dress and she tried to escape his grip wanting to remove some of the clothing off of his body groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?" he said in between kisses. She responded. "I want to remove your clothes; it's only fair since you're removing mine." He nodded and removed his grip from her hands and continued to kiss her and used both hands to remove her dress making it quicker for him to get to her skin. She worked at the buttons of his vest and shirt throwing them to the ground and moans louder as he places his lips over her neck finding it harder to concentrate with him doing that to her he body already burning up, her heart beating fast every second just wanting to feel him inside her already, growing impatient. He notices her body's respond in the way he is touching her and quickly undoes her corset and throws it down to the ground and picks her up wrapping his arms around her waist and she responds by wrapping her legs around his waist digging her hands in his hair as she kisses him again and he walks up the stairs. "Where is your bedroom?" He asks as he stopped kissing her for a moment. "To your right." She said running her hands down his bare chest slowly and soothingly and sighs contently at he feeling and opens the door to the right as he gets to the top of the stairs and then lays her down on her bed and hovers over her already breathing heavily looking down at her caressing her cheek. She smiles and blushes then gently pulls her down to her and kisses her again.

He trails his hands down to her bloomers and removes them. She gets more aroused when he does that and places her hands on his belt undoing it and his trouser. He groans loud at it feeling himself getting aroused at her touch. She smiles at his lower areas reaction and removes them as well as his boxers. He runs his hands over her breasts and cups them rubbing them in a slow circular motion and she closes her eyes and tilts her head back a bit at the feeling biting her lip and swallows wondering why he won't just give in to both of their desires instead of teasing her like this and arousing her even more which was his intention to get her even more aroused so it would make it easier for the both of them when he does give them what they've both been wanting.

After a few minutes of hearing her moans of begging him to make love to her he slowly slips inside her and thrusts her slowly and softly at first since it was both their first time at this. She moaned loudly as he entered inside her and gripped her sheets tightly already and closed her eyes tightly. He smiled at her reaction and whispered sexually into her ear. "Tell me when to go faster." She moaned at it and whispered bogglingly and contently. "Faster.." He obeyed and thrusted her a bit faster and she cried out in pleasure as he did so and he groaned loudly enjoying himself as well.

Then she said a little louder this time, "Harder.." He obeyed again and thrusted her harder and faster and she moaned loudly tears of joy and pleasure forming in her eyes as she gets closer to her climax and took it upon herself and with all the strength she had left she lifted up her trembling legs wrapping them around his waist and pulls him down closer to her making him thrust deeper in her and she screamed his name as she climaxed and he responded by screaming her name back climaxing as well then he rolled over next to her and breathed heavily as she did looking up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.

"That was…." "Amazing.." she said as she finished his sentence. He nodded slowly catching his breath and looked over at her studying her and how beautiful she was even unclothed and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She looked over at him smiling and in pure bliss and got closer to him and rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his armd around her and kissed her hair gently and sigh contently breathing in her scent. "I love you, Nellie." He said closing his eyes tiredly, slowly falling into a deep sleep. She smiled more at what he just said falling asleep as well. "I love you too, Benjamin."


End file.
